


Sunday Girl

by demseaanemone



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Kankri Vantas-centric, POV Second Person, Songfic, i think thats what this is??, idk its just really emo and vague enjoy, im 14 and this is deep, implied mitula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demseaanemone/pseuds/demseaanemone
Summary: I know a girl from a lonely street/Cold as ice cream, but still as sweet/Dry your eyes, sunday girlormy parents played Blondie for me when i was 6 and now im emo.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7





	Sunday Girl

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt edited i was just in my Feelings (ew cringe) and this happened. also sunday girl is Very Much a kankri song and yall should listen to it plus it taught me like 4 french words

_ I know a girl from a lonely street,  _

_ Cold as ice cream, but still as sweet.  _

_ Dry your eyes, sunday girl. _

Your name is Kankri Vantas, and you’re a good man. You’re such a good man, that it’s hard for you to connect with anyone else. After all, who could you possibly share yourself with? The only companionship you need is your morals. It makes for a lonely life, but you’re sure that in time it will prove to be fulfilling. At least that’s what you hope.

_ Hey, I saw your guy with a different girl, _

_ Looks like he’s in another world. _

_ Run and hide, sunday girl _

Your name is Kankri Vantas, and you hate what’s happened to you. You hate how every time you see her screech to a halt on that (foolhardy, childish, dangerous) contraption, your heart skips a beat. How she listens to you, never discounting your points, how she makes you stumble over your carefully planned out speeches. But most of all, you hate the spike of jealousy that you feel every time she holds his hand, every time she helps him after a nasty fall, every time it’s  _ him _ and not  _ you _ .

_ Hurry up _

Your name is Kankri Vantas, and you can’t help but feel as though you’ve fallen behind. All of your peers seem to have found peace in death, a niche to fall into, and you seem to be the only one still hung up on the past. (Especially considering it’s  _ your  _ fault they’re all dead, it’s  _ your  _ fault for being a failure of a leader, it’s  _ your  _ fault and yet you still believe yourself to be a good man.)

_ Hurry up and wait _

Your name is Kankri Vantas, and your life (death?) has become stagnant.

_ I stay away all week, _

_ And still I wait _

Your name is Kankri Vantas and your regrets won’t leave you alone. You’re still waiting for your chance to make a change, to show society that you were right  _ all along _ , and yet you know that day will never come. 

_ I’ve got the blues _

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you shouldn’t be as sad as you are. What did you ever do to earn your feelings? 

_ Please come see _

_ What your loving means to me _

Your name is Kankri Vantas, and you are not a good man. You’re stiflingly lonely, and you likely will be for the eternity of your afterlife. Your existence is (was?) a mistake, and you know that’s never going to change. Perhaps time will prove you wrong, perhaps it won’t.

Your name is Kankri Vantas, and you are alone.


End file.
